Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban
by Septentrio
Summary: La Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains, des souvenirs plein la tête et la vengeance dans les veines : Sirius Black est à Azkaban. Ce que le monde sorcier ne sait pas, c'est que demain, Sirius ne sera plus là. OS


**La Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains, des souvenirs plein la tête et la vengeance dans les veines : Sirius Black est à Azkaban. Ce que le monde sorcier ne sait pas, c'est que demain, Sirius ne sera plus là.**

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban

Sirius tourne avec précaution les pages de la Gazette que Fudge lui a laissée. La sensation du papier entre ses mains est inestimable_. Ça fait combien de temps que je n'avais pas lu le journal ? _Mais penser à ça n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée alors il reporte son regard sur la page six. La rubrique « Divertissement ». Sirius laisse échapper un éclat de rire rauque. Il est en train de _se divertir_ à Azkaban.

_«L'inventrice de la méthode anti-âge Déride-toi!, Mary Pattedoie, a confirmé sa participation à l'émission radiophonique du jeudi soir de Guy Déballtout… »_

_« L'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch s'est qualifiée pour la coupe du monde au cours d'un long match contre l'Australie hier…_

_« La famille Weasley, dont le père, Arthur, membre du Service…_

Arthur Weasley? Sirius lit l'article attentivement.

_« La famille Weasley, dont le père Arthur, membre du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu est l'heureux gagnant de la loterie annuelle du Ministère, a décidé d'utiliser le prix pour rendre visite à leur fils aîné en Egypte…Le benjamin, Ronald, grand ami de Harry Potter et qui s'apprête à rentrer en troisième année à Poudlard a grandement apprécié le pays des pharaons… »_

L'article est plutôt inintéressant même si son cœur a manqué un battement à la lecture du nom de Harry. _Il a déjà treize ans… Il doit écumer les couloirs de Poudlard avec ce Ronald… _Sirius se surprend à sourire. Son filleul a toujours eu cet effet là sur lui. Sirius est fou du gosse depuis qu'il est né. Et même avant d'ailleurs…

"On a quelque chose à vous annoncer." la voix de James couvre le brouhaha de la pièce.

Ils sont tous les cinq dans le salon : James, Lily, Remus, Peter et lui. Le loup-garou se tourne vers Sirius avec son sourire _Je-te-l'avais-bien-dit_ plaqué sur le visage et Sirius lui tire la langue. Moony avait parié que le dîner de ce soir avait pour but caché une Révélation (la majuscule était perceptible dans sa phrase). Sirius lui avait rétorqué que l'unique révélation qui serait rendu publique ce soir serait le nombre exact de petits fours que pouvait manger Queudver sans exploser. Sirius est détourné de ses pensées par le raclement de gorge de James. _James est en train de se racler la gorge ? Merde. Ça sent pas bon ça. La dernière fois que James s'est raclé la gorge c'était pour m'annoncer que ses parents étaient morts._ Sirius commence à sérieusement flipper. _Peut-être que James a une maladie mortelle. Ou Lily ! Le truc bizarre dont sa mère est morte! Un cancer! Oh mon Dieu Lily a un cancer ! _

"Lily est enceinte !"

Sirius referme la bouche avec un audible 'pop' et cligne des yeux bêtement. Peter s'est visiblement étranglé avec un petit four au saumon. Seul Remus réagit de façon appropriée en s'exclamant : "Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Lily, James, c'est génial !"

Lily est radieuse et James a la même tête que le jour de son mariage. Il remercie Remus puis se tourne vers son meilleur ami et lâche, désinvolte: "Patmol ? On aimerait que tu sois le parrain."

A ces mots Sirius sort enfin de sa torpeur et bafouille :"Le parrain ? Du bébé ?"

Il y réfléchit pendant un moment en fronçant les sourcils et les sourires des futurs parents se fânent lentement. Puis Sirius se tourne vers Peter et Remus et leur annonce, béat : "Je vais avoir un filleul les gars !"

Sirius ne finit l'article que le lendemain matin. Penser à ce dîner a amené les détraqueurs, avides d'aspirer ses souvenirs heureux, et Sirius a dû se transformer en chien toute la nuit. La fin de l'article concerne uniquement les organisateurs de la loterie alors il passe à la photo qui accompagne l'article. _Arthur n'a pas changé, Molly a un peu grossi…_ Il se rappelle des sablés qu'elle amenait aux réunions de l'Ordre, il se remémore les deux jumeaux hauts comme trois pommes qui se chamaillaient… Il prend son temps pour se remémorer la saveur exacte des gâteaux, la façon dont ils fondaient sous sa langue… Il cherche au fond de sa mémoire le nom de tous les enfants Weasley, aidé par l'article. Les jumeaux s'appellent Fred et Georges, le plus vieux Bill…Quels sont les noms des autres déjà ? Le dernier s'appelle Ron. Celui-là, Sirius s'en souvient parce que James lui avait fait remarquer que Harry et lui seraient ensemble à Gryffondor. _James…_

Sirius ouvre les yeux. Les souvenirs joyeux ne durent jamais longtemps, si ce ne sont pas les détraqueurs qui les interrompent, alors le passé lui-même s'en charge. _Presque cinq minutes sans penser à eux néanmoins…sans penser à James. _Ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur la photo et son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Il ferme les yeux un moment. _Je ne le vois que parce que je viens de penser à lui. Reprend-toi_ ! Sirius desserre les paupières et regarde à nouveau. Il est toujours là. Sur l'épaule du plus jeune fils un rat semble le narguer. Un rat à qui il manque un doigt. Peter.

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius hausse un sourcil en direction de James. Son meilleur ami lui sourit, de ce sourire insolent qui, déjà à douze ans fait craquer toutes les filles. Enfin, toutes sauf Evans.

"C'est son nom.

- Il est dans notre dortoir depuis un an alors j'étais au courant, merci Prongs. Ce qui m'échappe c'est pourquoi tu as brusquement ressenti le besoin de m'en informer.

- C'est le quatrième membre."

Sirius manque de s'étouffer en comprenant enfin ce que veux dire James.

"Quoi ? Lui ? Pettigrew ? Tu veux que Pettigrew soit le quatrième maraudeur ?

- Ouaip.

- Pas question ! James, ce mec est nul ! Ça lui a pris deux semaines pour lancer _Wingardium Leviosa_ correctement ! Il ne peut _pas_ être le quatrième maraudeur.

- Sirius ! Fais-moi confiance, ok ? On n'a pas besoin d'un autre bon sorcier. On a besoin d'un Peter."

James poursuit en voyant l'air perplexe de Sirius :"Pour être un groupe vraiment génial, les Maraudeurs ont besoin d'être uni ! On doit avoir confiance les uns dans les autres. Peter est littéralement en admiration devant nous. Et il n'y a pas plus fidèle qu'un fan, Patmol. Quelqu'un de doué (je ne parle pas de toi ou Remus, vous êtes des cas à part) finirait par nous lâcher. Peter Pettigrow est tellement impressionné par nous qu'il ne nous laissera jamais tomber. Et honnêtement, je ne vois pas vers qui d'autre il pourrait se tourner."

James lui lance un clin d'œil et Sirius lui sourit largement, totalement convaincu.

"Prongs, t'es un vrai génie ! Peter Pettigrew, tu es officiellement l'un des nôtres !"

Sirius revient au moment présent. Dans sa cellule minuscule et glacée d'Azkaban. La cellule dans laquelle il croupit depuis douze ans _à_ _cause de Peter ! _Peter, ce benêt qu'il avait fini par apprécier, par _aimer_ ! Pas autant qu'il aimait James bien sûr, mais il aurait tout fait pour lui ! La colère lui fait serrer les poings, enfonçant ses ongles profondément dans sa paume, mêlant le passé et le présent.

_Lui, passant un bras autour des épaules de ce sale traître pour le réconforter de ses ASPICs…_

_Lui, proposant à James de prendre Queudver comme Gardien à sa place…_

La culpabilité envahit Sirius, elle n'est jamais loin, tapie dans son ventre.

_James, les yeux grands ouverts, étendu sur le sol…_

La bile au bord des lèvres_. En_ _Egypte, au soleil, avec les Weasley !_

« _Le benjamin, Ronald, grand ami de Harry Potter et qui s'apprête à rentrer en troisième année à Poudlard… »_

_Harry. Peter, à Poudlard, avec Harry._ Brusquement Sirius n'est plus en colère, mais terrifié. _Harry ! Harry, qui a treize ans…Qui se méfierait d'un rat ? Harry…_

_« Condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban, pour le meurtre de douze moldus, de Peter Pettigrew et pour haute trahison ayant menée à la mort de James et Lily Potter. »_

_Il a tué James et Lily et maintenant Harry_ ? Sirius se relève brusquement et son dos craque : ça fait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'est pas tenu sur ses deux jambes. _Mais c'est fini ça_, pense-t-il férocement. Fini de courber l'échine. Fini de pleurer dans sa cellule froide sur ceux qu'il a perdus. La trahison de Peter Pettigrew ne va pas rester encore impunie bien longtemps. Un rictus déforme ses lèvres desséchées. Peter peut se cacher dans sa peau de rat, à présent Sirius sait où il est. Et il le trouvera.

Ce soir, Sirius Black va s'échapper d'Azkaban.


End file.
